ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Humphrey
Amanda Anne Humphrey (later Amanda Brown) is a fictional Heroes character. She is in a relationship with the man named Mark Brown, who reveals to have superpowers after breaking up with ex Justin Bradford. Her best friend Joe Osment is also revealed in the second book that he has superpowers, leading Amanda to choice between her boyfriend and best friend to join neither their sides. But at the end of the third book, she has gotten her superpowers by Mark. Biography Amanda was born in New York on November 17, 1992 and was raised to mother and father. Following her parents' divorce, she moved with her mother to Los Angeles during second grade. She is described "Lonely and a very sweet person". One of the boys are very attracted to Amanda, while grown up to be a "very beautiful young lady." Apperance ''A New Beginning'' Amanda first appearance breaking up with her boyfriend Justin Bradford for flirting with other girls. She don't like guys who are flirting with other girls besides her. Meanwhile, she spot a new student, Mark Brown walking in and fell in love with him. Amanda and Mark were seen in the same class together and gets closer and closer together. But during an attack, while hanging out with her friends, a piano is falling from a building and about to smash on Amanda and kill her. However, before she can get killed, Amanda is rescued by Mark while smashing it with his bare hands as it splits and she discovers him that he's a superhero who has magical powers. Amanda began to spend time with Mark and his family instead of her regular friends, till she find out that she's going to be destroyed by Michael Williams, Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold, three 25-year-old villains. She refused Mark to give her superpowers, but she will have to wait till she turn 20 to allow him to give her powers. Waiting for three years to get powers, Mark will protect her as she already join his side till the end. ''The New Heroes'' Amanda, now two years of turning 20, is now 18-years-old and graduated high school, alongside Mark, his brothers and sisters and Amanda's friends. While leaving for college, Mark goes with her to spend time in college. But Stephanie McDonald took Mark's powers away as of his brothers and sisters are gone as well. Journey to get their powers back with Amanda too young to join them. She must be 20 to do so. Instead, within them gone, she began to spend time with her real friends, who they discover them that they have superpowers, and they can be one by the time they turned 18. Joe Osment, has began to have feelings for Amanda. Eventually, Joe officially told Amanda the truth, while being attacked by Michael, Stephanie and Tim, and this is causing Mark, and his friends/adpotive brothers and sisters to get hurt and came to a fight. Amanda must choice to go with her real friends or Mark and his brothers and sisters. Therefore, the Brown family decided to destroy Amanda's friends taken them to Mexico and set to the officers to kill them. Amanda quickly arrived to Mexico and stops them with her kindness. After the rescue, Mark and Joe both began to fight over Amanda. When she choice Mark, Joe eventually runs away. Than Mark officially asks her that she will give her superpowers. ''The Ultimate Power'' Amanda, 19, just one more year till she turn 20, is now beginning to make an ultimate decision between her boyfriend Mark and her best friend Joe. As of Joe became furious and admittes that he's in love with Amanda, causing her to end their friendship. But when Joe apologies, she eventually regrants their friendship. Also, Amanda puts Joe with his friends and Mark with his brothers and sisters together to fight against Michael, Stephanie and Tim as they come the destroy them especially Amanda. As Mark and Joe became close, Mark proposes to Amanda and began to give her superpowers at the age of 19, which she will not till one more year at age 20, causing Joe to get crushed, as Amanada kissed him to forgives him. Mark, believing and saw them thinks that Amanada loves Joe more than Mark, but says that she loves him more than Joe. ''The Final Battle'' Amanada, now 20, is set to marry Mark. After their wedding became a mess, Mark wants to have sex, Amanda refuses to until they are married, but they accidentally have done it. After that, she discovers that she's pregnant before she married him, and soon keeps it a secret. She soon find out that she's pregnant with her first child before she married to Mark, and will have to tell him before they were married. But fearing that Michael, Stephanie and Tim are about to destroy them, they discovered that they have destroyed two diamond of Michael's souls. As Amanda's baby bump quickly begin rising, Amanda painfully goes into labor while they are on their journey to serach for three more diamond of Michael's soul. Amanda is than attacked and stabbed in the back by Stephanie and is dying giving birth. After Amanda gave birth to baby boy Jacob Brown, she have died in pain. Mark uses his medicine to give her superpowers, in which nothing had happen. At her funeral, Amanda's body has been healed, waking up with her eyes now sunny yellow, whom is possibly now a new-born. Later, Mark quickly reveals to Amanda that she is in love with him, meaning that Amanda would be on the good side. Joe angrily left Amanda and Mark alone to find two more diamond to destroy. As the two were destroyed, Amanda envisions that two more diamondas are left to destroy. As Amanda destroyed the sixth diamond, the final battle begins. Amanda, Mark, Joe and the rest of the gang destroys the army and either destroys all three stones. Within Stephanie and Tim both destroyed, Michael is the strongest one and killing Mark, Amanda destroys the final diamond and kills him by snapping his neck. Mark makes a decision that the baby must not be destroyed because of giving birth before being married is important for doing the thing that they usually do. The officers decided not to destroy the baby and officially Amanda with the baby and Mark, Joe and family and friends to spend the rest of their lives alone. Later, Amanda and Mark got married afterwards. Charaterization Apperance Amanda is described "very smooth skin, with shiny brunette very long hair, shiny green eyes, 5 ft. and 4 inches tall".White, Joanne: "Amanda Humphrey from Heroes. Retrieved August 11, 2010. Joanne White explains about of Amanda is a little shy, and only having only four best friends by the time she moved to Los Angeles after her parents's divorce, and that's enough. Therefore, she explains that even though some of the people were very nice to her, they became one of her closest friends, making Amanda now having lots of friends throuh out the years. Abilities As a human, Amanda is described one of the only one who doesn't have superpowers from her new friends and Mark, especially her real friends until The New Heroes, where she reveals that they have superpowers. She also said that she's very friendly to both and so is to the rest of the people. Film Portrayal With the books being greenlighted as film adaptations, Emily Osment is originally set to audition to play as the character in the film adaptations,Emily Osment joins Heroes film adaptation. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. but said that she's busy with other projects and will not allow to join another franchise. Instead, Emma Roberts will portay as the character, replacing Osment.Emma Roberts replaces Emily Osment for Lead Role in Heroes: The Movie. Retrieved August 11, 2010. Roberts states: "she's very excited to play the role, because she's a fan of the books." References External links Category:Fictional student Category:Fictional superhero Category:Heroes characters